The Nearness of You
by stargazingdreamer
Summary: After Isabel dream-walked Alex’s sensual dream of her, it affected her deeply. It was the first time anyone had cared about the true her- not just her exterior. What exactly was she feeling?


The Nearness of You  
  
It's not the pale moon that excites me  
  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
  
All my wildest dreams come true  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
  
If you'll only grant me the right  
  
To hold you ever so tight  
  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you.  
  
-Norah Jones  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively zip.  
  
Isabel sat cross-legged on her bed staring at Alex's geeky yearbook picture. She let her finger lightly glide across his name. She was tempted to dream-walk him again, but she remembered what Max had said about it. It was an 'invasion of privacy and if she had respect for him she wouldn't do it.' But Isabel wasn't interested in hurting Alex, she just wanted back into that dream of his.  
  
She propped her leopard print pillow up behind her head, and got comfortable. Holding the yearbook in one hand, she used her other hand to bring her finger to his photo. She paused momentarily to smile at his wide grin before pressing her finger to the page.  
  
Isabel took a few deep breaths as she felt herself spinning subconsciously. It wasn't long before she was in Alex's dream.  
  
Isabel took in her surroundings. There were in a dark room with an abundance of candles casting shadows. She immediately noticed Alex and her Dream Self standing on a balcony. She was wearing a sheer, white, flowing dress and the breeze was making her hair blow ever so slightly.  
  
Dream Alex was surprisingly dressed in his regular casual attire. Guess he was a little too focused on me. Isabel thought.  
  
Alex smiled at Dream Isabel and pulled out a large, red, velvet box from out of thin air.  
  
"Oh! For me?" Dream Isabel said with a giggle.  
  
"Yes, for you." He began to open the box to reveal a shimmering necklace. The chain was made out of white gold, and the pendant was a sparking diamond.  
  
Dream Isabel and Isabel herself gasped simultaneously.  
  
"Oh Alex! I love it!" Dream Isabel exclaimed happily.  
  
"And I love you, Isabel Evans." Alex said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I love you too, Alex." She replied.  
  
They smiled at one another and leaned forward until they were inches away. Alex took his hand and tangled it into Isabel's hair before finally kissing her.  
  
Isabel had seen enough for one night. She closed her eyes, willing herself back to reality.  
  
"Wow," She whispered to herself when she opened her eyes.  
  
No guy in Roswell had EVER cared about her like that. All they cared about was her blonde hair and body. Alex LOVED her. Or at least his dream self did. And not just for her appearance, for her. And it felt absolutely incredible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isabel put the final touches to her makeup and hair, and strode out her bedroom door.  
  
"You look different." Max said as soon as he saw her sister.  
  
"What do you mean?" She questioned.  
  
"You look, I don't know.Happy."  
  
"Well I'm sorry all of us can't wallow in self pity, brother." She said sarcastically. She patted her brother on the shoulder before heading downstairs.  
  
Isabel ate breakfast quickly, making small conversation with her parents, before dragging Max to the jeep.  
  
The drive to school was quick, and Isabel made an appearance at the 'popular people's' hang out before heading to her locker.  
  
She glanced to her left, and as if on queue, a nervous Alex Whitman approached her.  
  
"How's it going Isabel?" He asked, fiddling with the straps of his backpack.  
  
"Pretty good, Alex." She flashed him her famous smile. "How about you?"  
  
"Good, good. It's going good." He said returning her smile with a wide grin.  
  
"How about you walk me to class?" Isabel suggested handing him her books.  
  
"I'd love to!" He said a little to excited.  
  
They walked down the hall together, Alex's eyes never leaving her face.  
  
"Thanks for the walk." She said with a wink.  
  
"No problem! Anytime!" He called after her.  
  
Isabel stopped mid-way to her classroom. She turned back around, and placed a hand on his upper arm. Slowly she lowered her lips to his cheek. She kissed him, and let her lips linger for a moment.  
  
"I'll see ya tonight, Alex." She whispered into his ear.  
  
The End. 


End file.
